Remember Me
by XxCantxMakexUpxHerxMindxX
Summary: This is set after Champion. Day and June find each other once again, and are now struggling to understand what fate had in store for them. Will they get their happily ever after together or will they live their lives apart?


**Author's Note: Hello, Humans! This is my first ever upload! Sorry if it kind of sucks, but at least I tried, right? Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Journal Entry Number: 254**

And then I looked him in the eyes and told him I needed him. That I loved him, but he looked at me blankly like we were strangers from different continents than lovers that once shared hearts.

 **Chapter 1:**

I rubbed my eyes raw after we said our goodbyes. He promised me that we would see each other later, and that he had something to piece together. My heart tightened at his statement. _You knew me better before._ I thought. _And now you treat me like a lost cause that you seemed to come back to._

I plastered a forced smile on my face, embarrassed that I cried in front of him like that. But what surprised me the most was the flash of recognition that sped through his ocean blue eyes.

 _"Hi," I reply, "I'm June."_

 _"June…" The words came out of his lips, like it was a forbidden statement that was locked up for an eternity. He looked at me with longing, his eyes wide with recognition. I was about to utter something stupid like:_ Do you remember me? _or_ I've thought about you every single day. _But I decided against it. He shook his head and uttered a quick goodbye and an '_ I'll see you later' _before he left._

 _Did I do something wrong?_ I thought, looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and red, making me look like I was insane. My hair was out of its neat ponytail and was now hanging loose behind my back.

And then it hit me.

Whatever Day might have recognized in me would have been bad. Images of his mother's executor standing in front of him with cold, lifeless eyes that he would never believe could whisper a single 'I Love You' to him.

I knew that he would never feel the same way once he forgot about us. The tender moments that mended our hearts together and that cradled the memory of death like brittle glass was now a distant memory. A blur of teenage hope and affection for one another that I would never forget.

But I knew he had. And I'm not ready to confront the truth again.

I'm not ready to face the consequences of my actions.

 **Journal Entry Number: 255**

Hope fluttered in my chest as I approached what I thought was our love, but it ended in a downward spiral that led to my demise.

I walked towards Tess's house with a heavy heart. How stupid was I to believe that it was all over? That he would shrug off the ten years her spent stuck in the dark, searching for a ray of light that would make him understand? And now I'm walking back into his life, pretending that what I did before wasn't relevant and that he would accept me with open arms.

 _I'm such an idiot._

I reach the door and knocked firmly, waiting for Tess to greet me. To my surprise, the door was open. Fear clawed up my throat. _No._ I thought. _Don't take her away from me too._

I jump inside and reach for my waistband, cursing when I remembered that I left my daggers at home. My face was streaked with sweat, mostly from fear than the humidity of the room. I could hear my heart pounding against my chest, threatening to burst out if I push across the limit.

The quick flash of bright lights and colors blurred my vision and mixed voices of several people yell in front of me. I took me a couple of minutes to adjust my eyesight to the bright room that was once a dark facility.

A flash of red hair rushes over to me and gives me a hug. A laugh escapes from my throat, releasing the tension built up in my body. My eyes wander across the room.

Colorful confetti was scattered across the floor and a huge banner was strung up between two of the walls that were opposite each other. Strips of multi-coloured paper hung down in spiraling curves, making the room feel a little bit more artistic than it was expected to be.

Tess pulled away, a big smile dominating her face. She squealed at me and started repeatedly saying 'Happy Birthday', which was weird, because Tess was never this energetic around me.

But then I realized that's she's not like this because of me. She's happy because Day is back.

For a moment, I forget that I'm surrounded by people and conversation and I recall all of the birthdays I've had before without Day. I've preferred being alone, especially when Ollie died. Anden tried to coax me out of my house during my birthdays, abandoning his stressful work as the elector for me. Some part of me was touched that someone still cared about me and was willing to sacrifice a big part of their lives for my benefit. I knew it was sort of a selfish pleasure to see myself as important, but it was either that or see myself as a totally useless creature that had held no meaning.

For years I lived alone and only now had I realized that there was a hole in my heart that would never be filled. Tess saw the sadness that consumed me and gave me a concerned look, beckoning me to talk to her. I politely declined and asked for fresh air before she could try again.

I stumbled towards the railings, abandoning my grace inside with my sanity. I couldn't pretend I was okay anymore, especially with him back. I knew that he could see right through me and know what was wrong instantly, but I doubted that he actually could now that he barely remembers me. The thought leads tears to threaten to spill from my eyes.

The boy I fell in love with years ago took a claim on my heart that could never be replaced. He would always be my light, which was why I was stuck in the darkness. I let the tears flow freely down my face, finally letting the grief and the sadness hit me wholly. There was no use in pretending anymore. All I could do now was live within the truth.

"June?" A familiar voice whispered from behind me. I wipe away my tears and turned around, already catching a glimpse of white blonde hair. He was standing behind me, a concerned look etched across his features. The worry lines only grew deeper when he saw that I actually had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He said, walking towards me. He leaned on the rail beside where I was standing and looked into my eyes. My heart starts pounding. I've never felt so confused in my life. His eyes seem to say that he wants to know me, but his body posture indicates that he couldn't bear to see me like this. At all.

I had to keep my head down to hide my blush from his stare, but he cupped my chin and tilted it upward.

"Is it true?" He whispered after a few moments of intensely staring into my eyes. I glance at him, trying to feign puzzlement, but soon give up. _I don't want to pretend when I know you're already hurt._

"Is what true?" I say, defeated. He steps closer, searching my expression for something. _Something he regrets._ I thought.

"For ten years I dreamt of a girl with glossy hair and eyes that aren't like anyone I've ever seen. And then when I decide to turn back on the place where I had been a hero, you pop into my life like you've never left. When you told me your name, I knew you were her. The girl I dreamt of kissing with passion and surrender, and the person who also caused the hurt that surrounded my heart." He pauses and I swallow. _This was why you didn't tell him the truth before- to save him the heartbreak. What are you doing now?_

"But then I realized that I didn't care if I witnessed those acts. I knew you were different. I knew that you wouldn't hurt them." He sighed, his eyes breaking contact from mine for a split second. "And now my memories are flooding back like wildfire, able to bring light and understanding in my life, but extremely capable of destroying everything in its way."

I remember the only time I ever felt extreme passion over this person, the moment when I was sure I was in love with this man. I was willing enough to break my own heart by making promises to a dying boy, whose only wish was to protect me from what might hurt me, when he was only trying to delay the inevitable.

 _"I'm in love with you."_ I had said, and the surety in my voice was unmistakable. But as of this moment, I'm a confused mess. I'm not sure if the person in front of me is the same person who I met on the street years ago. The same fearless boy who sacrificed everything for his family who would just be taken in front of him. I'm not sure if he would ever love me the way I've loved him before.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I utter quickly, pushing myself away from him. He grabs my wrist, refusing to see me leave.

"My name is Day." He says, and my heart stops beating. I stare at him with all the surprise I can muster, and his face softens.

"My name is Day," He repeats, "Not Daniel. I can see the pain in your eyes every time you look at me. I'm trying so hard to be the person I was before- The person who you fell in love with. But now I've changed and I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I won't be able to myself back. I'm afraid that I won't get you back, and I don't know what to do. Please tell me, June. What do I do?" His voice cracks and I can see his knees threaten to buckle beneath him. He's vulnerable and confused in front of me, and I'm not doing anything. I force myself to choke by tears of my own and stand up a little straighter.

"Day, you're you and nothing's going to change that. Screw it if your name's Daniel. Screw it if you don't remember everything you're supposed to remember. I have you back. _We_ have you back, and we're not losing you again."

For a few moments, nothing happens. We just stand there, pulling on threads that might mend us back together. One thing's for sure, though. I don't care if he doesn't remember me. As long as he's happy, I'm happy. Even if he's happy without me.

I don't notice how he rushes to me and wraps me in his arms. I don't notice the tears falling from my face as I return his warm embrace, or how we both ended up on our knees. I don't notice the noise of the party inside, or the whispers of the moonlight wind.

 _No_. All I notice is that the hole in my heart is gone, and that I am whole again.

 **Author's Note: Yup. Hope y'all enjoyed! It was extremely fun to write this first part, and I was suddenly motivated to post it.**

 **-A 3**


End file.
